Here and now
by grizzlybear2000
Summary: Harriet takes a walk, and discovers something new. One-shot Fem!harry femaleharry female harry


(A/N I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!)

Harriet Potter was a small little thing with a big heart. At just five years old she sat at the edge of a forest, her old wrinkled dress blowing gently in the wind. Her aunt had told her she was useless, a waste of space.

Harriet knew that wasn't true.

Even if most of her believed her Aunt Petunia, she knew that there was a small shred of hope somewhere in her telling her she was not useless. She clung onto the small bit of hope and stubbornly refused to let go.

Harriet had gotten in big trouble. She hadn't meant to scare Uncle Vernon, she really hadn't. She and her big cousin Dudley had been playing with his hamster when she accidentally tripped and knocked the empty hamster ball down the stairs. It had landed right at a Uncle Vernon's large feet.

Ever since she could remember, she and Dudley shared a sibling bond and he -trying to be the big brother- tried to take the blame. Aunt Petunia's eyes narrowed and she voiced her belief that Harriet was 'corrupting her precious popkin' and kicked her out for the night.

She stood from her kneeling position and carefully made her way down an old trail dented in the forest ground. She admired the way the sun filtered through the trees and the way the soil carefully moved to mold around her bare feet. She walked for a few minutes, pulling in the energy of nature in the air towards her and relaxing.

She walked into a small clearing she had never seen before. It seemed to be an acre in size with a small pond off to the side and a large boulder next to it. The pond was crystal clear and almost had a miniature waterfall pushing waves of water from at least six feet above. The water falling into the small pond trickled out of a thin stream, hugging one side of the large rock, a tree hugging the other. The other side of the clearing had a cliff made completely out of one large stone, rising up and up until she had to almost look straight up to see the top.

It was quite a beautiful place but, what really caught her eye were the few deer hiding in the forest surrounding her. A young fawn limped his way to the front of the herd, a medium sized gash running along his thigh. Harriet gasped in surprise, rushing to the young deer and immediately kneeling on the ground inspecting it for any other wounds. The world around her became a blur, the fawn the only thing she could focus on.

She quickly ushered the small creature to the pond, rubbing it's soft fur as she walked. The fawn seemed uncertain about the water. When Harriet felt the Fawn's distress she took a careful step into the cool water, splashing a little with her free hand, the other one still resting on the young Deer's back.

Harriet took a step back. The Fawn took one step forward. Harriet took another step. The Fawn followed. The cycle repeated a few more times before the water was up to Harriet's waist and the stomach of the Fawn.

Harriet moved to the back leg of the deer, humming a wordless tune as she did so. The small Deer started to back up, his eyes widening and his breathing increasing. "Hush, I just have to clean your cut". Harriet reassured the young animal. As if understanding what she said, he instantly calmed down.

Harriet knew she would get in trouble if her aunt and uncle saw what she was about to do.

Good thing they weren't there.

Harriet opened the gates keeping the magic back. She hovered one glowing hand over the wound while the other continued splashing water on the irritated area.

Almost as soon as it began, it was over. The world came back into focus for the small girl as she helped the now healthy Fawn to his mother. As Harriet approached the Herd of deer, they all bowed their heads in respect. Harriet smiled.

Letting a warm feeling wash over her and the animals, Harriet nodded her head to an open space of grass welcoming the deer to stay the night.

That night Harriet went to sleep, laying in the soft grass with a warm herd of deer, focusing on here and now.


End file.
